fliptendofandomcom-20200215-history
The Telephone Poles (story)
Chapter 1 - Toledo City, South Africa Going was easy, when New Pole set up the water fountain, he drank some of it and let people drink on it, everyone had a fever. Even New Pole, so New Pole started to vomit on the toilet. Of all that dirty, sick water, New Pole starts calling the Ambulance for help. The Ambulance helped New Pole out for shouting, therefore, it's easy to vomit over the toilet. The long ride happens. A good fever is very hot. During this long ride time, they check his temperature. "What is this temperature?" New Pole said. It was 107 degrees at fahrenheit. "What?" New Pole said. The doctors will help them if there in the hospital, the children and adults where there sick or hurt. New Pole started to be in pain. It was winter, the cold pains touch New Pole during winter time. New Pole was falling down so hard that he might be in trouble. We needed an emergency. Then, the roadery started, a thrilling ride was unsafe for New Pole. Then, they were going to the hospital for 4 minutes left. New Pole was crawling in the Ambulance and woke up in the hospital. Then, when he bended, the snow touched New Pole. So the doctors picked New Pole up. New Pole was in the laying chair now. But New Pole slept. The doctors said his name for them since New Pole was sleeping. New Pole was sleeping the whole time. New Pole woke up when he arrived at his room. The doctors checked their temperature, New Pole was 108 degrees at the hospital. "Where am I going to get water?" New Pole said. "You should wait at this room before Dr. Alicia comes." Dr. William said. New Pole wait the whole time. New Pole was unsafe for his fevers. The worst, sick fevers in the hospital gave New Pole chills. Dr. Alicia came here and helped him. Dr. Alicia was gonna do his weight, height and blood pressure. "Come over here." Dr. Alicia said. New Pole went to the Kids Room and did his weight, height and blood pressure. "Remember to drink alot of water." Dr. Alicia said. New Pole was fine with that. The next day, later on, New Pole started to drink more water to cure the fever. "By the way, I want to stay here for another 1 week." New Pole said. New Pole stood here for another week. New Pole tries to find that the next day, New Pole is his last day of his fever. But it will be another 4 days left. Now, it's not going so well. Goomba wants to come over but Goomba will catch a cold. New Pole wants Goomba to come over but New Pole will get sick for 1 week and nothing after this fever. "It was the worst fever I ever had so far." New Pole said. At least, New Pole will stay here for another week. Chapter 2 - Toledo City, South Africa Drinking water was easy. New Pole waited for his fever to go away. "It had been 5 days so far." New Pole said. He thought by tommorrow, New Pole needs to go to the hospital. The five day fever had been so long that New Pole don't drink water, He will have a fever up to more than 130 degrees. That will make New Pole have an infection. New Pole won't drink bacteria water anymore. That when New Pole found it out, New Pole will have another fever up to 160 degrees. But New Pole kept drinking water, more water comes up to his mind. He tried to call Goomba and cough like crazy, every time. New Pole stops drinking dirty water. "However like, it will be impossible to die with them. New Pole thought and said. New Pole was wrong, it will be possible. Until he went outside and did the raking leaves. Then, New Pole got a big cut for no reason. Until New Pole found out, it was the outside door that kept snapping New Pole, it was the doorknob. But New Pole was getting another fever all at once. The 2 fevers all at once gave him electricity to light off the screens. New Pole is getting hurt by the wires in his stomach. He fell down and waited for the doctors to come over. But until, the doctors won't come over to pick up New Pole. New Pole is wired now. "Maybe they thought they don't want people too old." New Pole said. Until he called the doctors, they still won't come over. "Maybe because they don't want to come over, they won't help me!!! But then, I will get trapped!!!" New Pole said. New Pole stopped falling down. But then, after that. He fell down again!!! "Where should I go?" New Pole said. New Pole wants to call the doctors, until he found out, the hospital was closed. New Pole thinks he's almost passing away. New Pole found some help. New Pole stopped his falling down and he woke up again. Goomba won't need to help him because of New Pole waking up. But what New Pole wants is his friend Goomba to come over. But now, New Pole called Goomba. And still, he was coughing like crazy. New Pole stopped his coughing like crazy after his phone call ended. New Pole started to phone call and still was coughing like crazy. But at least Goomba understand a little. Goomba found out a good idea, Goomba was gonna come over to his house to find New Pole's family. After a few minutes later, "What is going on so wrong?" New Pole said. "Maybe Goomba was not coming over because of the sickness he has." New Pole said. New Pole is waiting. "Come on!!!" New Pole said. For 15 minutes later, Goomba won't even come. The next 3 minutes, Goomba came. "Oh, there he is!!!" New Pole said. New Pole started to draw houses with Goomba. New Pole also recorded videos about a playground. And also record songs. New Pole will record his first song in the studio. But this time, New Pole did it at home. He sang only one song. Time, New Pole will sing it in the studio in United Castle. For the next week later, New Pole started to find his family. Finding his family began. But finally, his fever had been gone. But New Pole started to find his suitcase at the school. The school was where the people learn, but New Pole was a staff now. He was almost 20 years old. He is smart to find his suitcase, at school and at home. But when New Pole began his family finding, New Pole needed to find Goomba, but Goomba was waiting at the sidewalk. So that New Pole starts his finding. New Pole enters the town of East Windsor now. New Pole was walking to the highways now, the roads, he can describe the roads were unpaved back in his day. New Pole tried to walk in the middle of the highway, but cars going 55 miles per hour in the unpaved roads. It was unbelievable for New Pole for cars to drive in slow dirt roads. Some walkways and bikepaths have paved yet, into New Pole's day, he saw it. New Pole been seeing the streetlights being built back in New Pole's day. "I knew those streetlights walking through the street." New Pole said. New Pole knew them when he was almost 19 years old seeing those streetlights. However, New Pole didn't have a car, even when he was a kid. He knew that parts of South Africa have unpaved roads. Only 47% of unpaved roads were in South Africa. He knew that. But Goomba help New Pole walk through dirt roads. Then, the Great Depression became larger in the shortcut, he continued the highway. Then, New Pole entered South Windsor, the area wasn't that bad. The few miles he went, the quick time goes by. New Pole went to walk up to the South Windsor School to see the School what it looks like. "It looks like a school added on." New Pole said. The school was correct, it added 500,000 square feet bigger, back then, it only had about 700,000 square feet. This big school has about 1,200,000 square feet now. New Pole will get lost in there. And he found out that there was about 67,000 students in the school. "That's alot!" Goomba said. "It is alot." New Pole said. New Pole entered Enfield. He went to North Enfield. Chapter 3 - Enfield, South Africa They reached to Quacker's House. When New Pole wants more friends to come over, he tries to invite more friends in the walk. Chapter 4 - Lakeville, South Africa Chapter 5 - Lakeville, South Africa Chapter 6 - Bowtown, South Africa Chapter 7 - Texas, South Africa Chapter 8 - Hollywood, South Africa Chapter 9 - Essex, South Africa Essex was a small village. Chapter 10 - Tunetown, South Africa Chapter 11 - Old Town, South Africa "There were conflict everywhere in this town." New Pole said. Chapter 12 - Salvatown Village, South Africa The place had conflict that New Pole went to a refugee camp. Chapter 13 - Almond, South Africa Chapter 14 - Kalidu Airport, South Africa Chapter 15 - East Stone Land, United Castle They got there to find their family. They now can drive. "Every road is paved now!" New Pole said Chapter 16 - Great Wall of United Castle, United Castle The old wall was made of stone bricks. Chapter 17 - Saltwater, United Castle Chapter 18 - Saltwater, United Castle Chapter 19 - Transland, United Castle Chapter 20 - Transport Airport, United Castle The Airport was crowded. Chapter 21 - Carson City, Polar Land Chapter 22 - Carson City, Polar Land New Pole found his family. Chapter 23 - South Africa and Polar Land, United Castle It's so loving that New Pole can find his family! The End!Category:Books